Gaara's Vitamins
by Basketcase789
Summary: What happens when Gaara is slipped the shinobi equivalent of Viagra? Read to find out! Implied ShikaTem. Lime?


Hello, everyone! So, this oneshot it pretty random, and kinda funny. This is actually a dream I had about Gaara a few days ago and I just had to make it into a fanfic! Unfortunately, I woke up before there was any real action :P I hope you like it :)

~Basketcase

* * *

You have been married to Gaara for a little over a year, now. In the beginning of your relationship there had been fire and passion. However, lately...lately...well, let's just say that there hasn't _been_ a 'lately'. Gaara has been so busy – the now twenty-year old Kazekage – that when he comes home at night he is completely exhausted. In fact, you can't even remember the last time you and Gaara had made love.

So, when Temari asked how you and Gaara were doing, you ended up spilling everything. She looked shocked, and admitted that she had no idea you and Gaara were not having sex regularly. She then said that she would ask Shikamaru if there was anything the two of them could do to help. You thanked her, although it had been somewhat of an awkward conversation, and waited to see if they could do anything.

A few days later you were walking around the Kazekage's office when you passed Shikamaru and Kankuro in the hall.

"We heard about your and Gaara's little problem, (name)," Kankuro said and smirked.

"Is there anything you can do to help?" you asked and blush.

"Here," Shikamaru said and handed you a tiny red pill. "It's an aphrodisiac. Just swap this with Gaara's daily vitamin and your love life will be spiced up in no time."

"Really?" you ask and look hopeful. "Okay, I will! How long does it take to kick in? And will Gaara be alright if he takes this?"

Kankuro and Shikamaru look at each other before laughing and begin to walk away. Kankuro calls over his shoulder, "It should start working after about fifteen minutes. So I'd head on home afterwards if I were you."

_That fast?_ you think to yourself. You walk into Gaara's office and close the door behind you.

"(Name)!" Gaara says and looks up from his desk. "I'm glad you came. I didn't have time to say good morning to you before leaving the house."

"That's alright," you say and shrug your shoulders. "Here, I brought your vitamin."

"Thanks, (E/C) Eyes" he said, referring to the nickname he calls you, after your bright (e/c) eyes. "I'm glad you always remember things like this, because I can never remember to take my vitamin every day."

You stare at him nervously as he swallows the small tablet. Your heart was pounding, but Gaara didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Well, I guess I'll be going, it looks like you're busy, my koakage." When you're alone you call Gaara koakage instead of kazekage, because it's a cute way of saying redhead in Japanese. "I'll be at home if you need me," you say and laugh nervously before leaving his office.

You left Gaara looking puzzled and hurried home, glancing at your wrist every few moments to keep track of the time. You were nervous about how Gaara would react to the aphrodisiac, so you hurried home and busied yourself with cleaning the house.

About twenty minutes later you heard the front door burst open and Gaara ran inside the house, panting heavily.

"Gaara!" you say and drop your broom. You are taken by surprise at his smoldering gaze, and you blush. His eyes never leave you as he closes and locks the front door.

"Strip off your clothes. All of it. You have three seconds before I tear it off with my teeth."

"W-what?"

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was hurrying home through the village with _this_?" he growled and pointed to his throbbing erection, conspicuous under his kazekage robes.

"Meep!" was your reply and your cheeks grew warm. He closed the distance between you and stared at you with sultry eyes before claiming your lips with his.

He broke away from your mouth and moved his lips to brush against your neck and mumbled, "That wasn't really a vitamin you gave me earlier, was it?"

"N-no," you admitted and wondered if he was mad at you. He cupped his hands on either side of your face, and you continued, "It was a dizzy pill."

He stared blankly at your face. "A what?"

"A dizzy pill. It's called an aphrodisiac, I think. I thought it would make you feel dizzy and then you'd come home for the day and I could take care of you."

"(Name), an aphrodisiac is is not a _dizzying_ _pill_," he said and looked like he was trying to contain a laugh.

"T-then what is it? What does it do?" you asked, your heartbeat pounding in your ears.

His lips smiled against your cheek. Then he whispered in your ear _exactly_ what it made him want to do.

"You 're lucky I didn't have a lot of work in the office or any meetings, today...If I'd been stuck there I would have banged anything with a pulse."

You couldn't think of a coherent reply as his lips returned to your neck and proceeded to trail down to your chest, and you moaned instead. He grabbed your hips roughly and pressed against you. You grabbed handfuls of his red hair and tugged.

"Mmm, (name)," he moaned, his breath hot against your skin. Then he stared at you with his blue-green (now feverish) eyes. "I believe your three seconds are up...I hope you're ready to pay the consequences of slipping me that pill, because it's going to take a _long_ time before I'm satisfied."

And Gaara was true to his word.


End file.
